clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Atrocious
Atrocious is the most evil, scary, terrifying penguin ever to walked the Terra of UnitedTerra. He is highly dangerous to the UnitedTerra and can seriously harm the country, but it has been confirmed that he hasn't been planning anything suspicious. Nobody knows what to do with him, the evil penguin is just to evil. The UnitedTerra Parliament have tried their best to stop him, but they get no luck. He owns something very valuable to the citizens of UnitedTerra, and could destroy the Terra if he is not stopped. Atrocious is said to be dark-black, so that when he is seen, nobody can see his face. Whenever he is photographed, even if his face can clearly be seen, it comes out dark & un-recognisable. He is seen riding a Turbo-Bike, different to any other. Pure-black. Shiny & polished. His age is said to be as old as Darktan, but since not much penguins encounter him and come back, nothing much is unknown on that. He lives in Atrocious Terrain, in a secret place in UnitedTerra. Background Atrocious never started off evil. He started out to be a good penguin. He wasn't as bad as he is now, and never harmed a thing. His name back then as just "Atro-Yang". He was a highly-ranked troop in an army to protect PreTerra back then (it is unknown what he protected), and was about to get married. He lived a happy life. But then, after enemies of PreTerra declared war to Atrocious's army, they came over to the army to make sure they didn't get in their way, and battled them, which turned into a war. The most powerful penguins in the enemy-army fought Atro, because he was the most lethal threat to them, and was very powerful. They almost finished him off, but Atro was a very strong & fighting penguin back then, and tried everything to stay fighting for his country. Atro got up, and was sitting on his joints in the snow, eyes closed, then they slowly opened. They were pure-red with anger. He went mad. The enemy-army saw him and waddled for it, but Atro controlled them with a power that he was given in the thing that was inside of him. Atro almost controlled all of them, but some got away. Atro came slowly to the ground. He had turned evil. He left his army and went to his fiancée, who he was going to marry. At that time, he tried to control his evil, and he did. He told her that she could not become his wife, but told her that he would return after his fights were done. He took out his wallet, and showed a picture of her, and another picture of both of them together. He took another picture out and gave it to her. It was a picture shaped of half-a-heart, with a nice pattern around it. It was a picture of him. After that, he went off to fight again. Years passed, and Atro was still the way he was. He missed his fiancée a lot, and one day he sat down in the snow, took out the half-heart picture of them, smiled & cried. He dropped himself onto the snow, making snow-angels and trying to remember "those days". Atro felt something prickly in the snow. He paused, and dug up the snow with his flippers, and found 7 different colour statues. They were flipper-sized, and not that big. They had a label on them. The "Earthbound Immortals". He looked at them one-by-one. Each one was a different animal. There was an insect, a Spider which was red. He put that aside and looked at the other one. This was a winged beast, which looked like a Hummingbird and was orange. The next one was a plain beast. Atro guessed it was a Monkey, which was yellow. Atro took out the next one. A reptile. A Lizard. Green. This one was a bit bigger. A fiend. A blue Giant. Two more he took out. One of the two was a fish. A Killer Whale, which was purple. The last one was another winged beast. It was a pink Condor. He put them all in his pockets except the red one. Spider. He eyed it more, and observed. He pressed it, and his eyes went red, as if he was becoming evil again. But this was another type of evil, a really BAD evil. He dropped the Spider, and tried to control himself. Then he became normal again, but not his normal-self. Quickly, the Spider statue went shiny, and started to glow. He picked it up, and at that moment, he was Atrocious. UnitedTerra's most lethal threat was created. The penguins in charge at that time found out that the Earthbound Immortals had been released. They had to find out who had them. Only the Spider had been unlocked though, but they thought that all of the Immortals were in the hands with the penguin that had the Spider. A while later, Atrocious sent a letter to the penguins in charge. It said that he had the Earthbound Immortals, and he possessed one at the moment. He told them how he would rule upcoming countries and destroy them all. It was confirmed that Atrocious was capable of destroying the entire UnitedTerra, and maybe even the USA, but he will slowly going into another process into just invading it. Involvement Activity Influence Trivia * Atrocious has never been pictured before except for his eyes. See also * Darktan * Link * Atrocious Terrain Category:Characters Category:villains Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins